User talk:NickzJSA.CF
Welcome to my Talk Page Welcome to my Talk Page. In this page you can freely take some chat/talk with me. And please, use proper words when talk/leave a message with me. "LET'S TALK TOGETHER!" Thanks - NickzJSA2809 Promotion Message Hello, I promote you as an administrator of this wiki. Please be more active and keep up the good work on this wiki... Good Luck ! CHan hiTMan 08:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding CF Vietnam's Novemember update It doesn't look like you read my editing summary, so I'll say it here. We only get info about SWAT-E and Datura update, there are NO OFFICIAL CONFIRMATION about Friend gathering system in CF Vietnam so far. Therefore, please do NOT mention it in Updates template. Thank you. RonBWL (talk) 16:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't read it. Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 06:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My Talk Page (English) It would be great to a uniform imagewidth for the info boxes. The infobox is a template, which you can see here: Template:Infobox and as you can see, the default imagewidth is 250. What you do is force the imagewidth to some value when there already is a default value in the template. Suggestions: Change the default value in the template to something higher than 250 ... 270 if you like, but dont force an imagewidth on every page. Follow the idea of CSS please, that is what templates are for. (FireballAT 12:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I wasn't very polite either. I didn't know he was your friend. I thought he was a spammer trying to vandalize this wiki (you know there are just many fking spammers/vandalizers out there these days, lol) so I rushed and gave him a warning right away. I'll try to go easier on newbies from now on. Have a nice day! :D Jchp2195 (talk) 18:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could add Characters and Game Modes to the slider in the main page? And when you hover over the weapons or maps links on the homepage, I was wondering if you could add more links to weapons and maps? Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 18:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I will add it later. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 23:23, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, it's me again. lol I was wondering if you know some way to contact CHan hiTMan? I contacted him through Facebook and through wikia but still got no response from him. Abel09 (talk) 15:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I think he's rarely open his Facebook, maybe when we go offline, he's go online. When we online, he go offline. By the way, I moved all the chats to another section. That's all. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) ::Can I have a link for your Facebook account, I will add you. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) Here is my Facebook account: removed Can you please remove it after you clicked on the link. Abel09 (talk) 17:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting pages i've been making, for example AK74 Halloween. I've been collecting info from all the versions to help this wiki, and then you delete my pages. . - GeneralOh 11/05 :: I didn't delete your page. Please re check it, and by the way please use the signature. So I can identify when you posted this. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) :: Please re-check this AK74-Halloween, i've been fixed some of the infos. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Nice to meet ya ,this is my recent Indonesian Crossfire nick : SOCOMzz. Sorry if later your in-game friend request are getting my approval lately, since I'm playing CF roughly 3-5 times in a month (I'm getting retired for a years ago, but then it happens in fact I'm still playing it rarely), perhaps my friends are using it. Anyway, I'm also Indonesian and I can speak Indonesian too. However, it seems to be weird to use Indonesian languange even on your Indonesian-section talk page in this kind of Wiki. Also, my real Indonesian Crossfire nickname was S.O.C.O.M, already hacked, unused & there's only SOV/S.T.A.R.S left, thanks to my friend for lend me his account so that I can still play this game. BTW I'm a little bit surprised that there's Indonesian admin in this Wiki's. Your reply ASAP please, and... yeah this is kind of off-topic chat. WhiskaS (talk) 17:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Well nice to meet ya, too. Let's have a talk in Indonesian section ::(Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 17:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) My Talk Page (Indonesian) ::Silahkan bagi yang mau talk bareng gw (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 14:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) melee-weap tableny ad yg miss tu, Kukri Flame. rencna awalny w bkin tabel geden biar bsa diadd short info/description & obtainable via apa (hargany jga mngkin bsa), kendalany cuma mngkin kurang info bw hrga di CF BR & CF EU. Btw gmbarny tu dari rez extract bukn ? . ID: jeradias999 (kalo gak bsa gnti s jadi z) pass: pass999 <------ buka aj tu account lama w di CF ID, klo bsa share aj , lumayan msih ad SOV/STAR . WhiskaS (talk) 07:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC)